


The things left unsaid

by MechaMax



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, Unresolved Tension, but not so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaMax/pseuds/MechaMax
Summary: Taichi has just started college and got a girlfriend after a week. She wants to introduce him to her best friend, which turns out to be one heck of a surprise. A happy reunion that is made complicated by unresolved feelings and guilt. (No mention of Digimon. You decide if it's an AU or just a continuation).





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, this was written in 2016 and I have not yet completed it. So far there is 12 chapters, but I hope to finish before we reach the last one. It's written in a slightly different style than I usually would. Every chapter is a new scene so the lengths vary and changes from whose perspective it's written from. I also haven't edited it since 2016, so please be gentle with your criticism. 
> 
> I'm personally not a big fan of OCs in fanfiction but I didn't want to use an excisting character for the role of Taichi's new girlfriend. I hope you'll give this a shot anyway. My ambition was to not let her take up too much space and I intentionally left most details of Taichi and her relationship out of the story. 
> 
> I'll update chapters with something between a few days or up to 2-3 weeks apart (so I have time to write the ending). You'll notice. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

Scene 1  
Int. Cafeteria – Day 

”My best friend is moving back to Tokyo.”  
Taichi stopped chewing his food and turned to look his girlfriend straight in the eye. She made a disgusted face.  
“Loowih bah o?”  
In an instant she turned her frown into laughter. “You gotta swallow before I can understand you.”  
Taichi had met Suzuki Yuka on his first day of entering Tokyo College of Culinary and Confectionery Arts. All in all his choice of school had been an impulse decision when he’d failed his first choice. That he even made it a choice in the first case was because of nostalgic reasons. A decision he’d regretted during his first day. The only thing getting him through had been the bundle of smiles that was Suzuki Yuka. She was the sort of girl that acted like she knew you the second you were friendly to her. A girl just to Taichi’s taste, making it not too surprising when a week later they were a couple.  
So her carefree attitude to Taichi’s not so classy move to speak with food in his mouth was one of the things he really liked about the girl.  
He chewed during a moment of silence, swallowed and tried again.  
“I said; ‘moving back to’. I thought you were from Kagamihara?”  
“Kakamigahara, yes. But you know, people move. Just like how I did for college. My best friend is originally from Tokyo.”  
“Oh… right.”  
Taichi felt a bit stupid and turned back to stuffing his mouth with food.  
“The reason I told you is that the two of us are meeting up for coffee and cake at the newly opened store at Aoyamaicchome Station on Thursday. You mentioned wanting to try it out so I figured I could bring you. The two of you will have to meet eventually anyway so this is a great opportunity. If you’re gonna be my boyfriend you’ve got to love my BFF.”  
Like a hamster Taichi shoved the food in his mouth to his cheeks to speak.  
“Sure thing.” And to make her even happier he leaned down and placed a quick peck on her cheek.  
She giggled for a wonderful second, happy about this public display of affection. Then she realized he’d kissed her with food in his mouth.  
“Disgusting!”  
They both ended up laughing.


	2. Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post a bit more frequently now at the start so you have a chance to get into the story. It doesn't really pick up until ch3. And I promise you that the chapters will be a little lengthier as we move forward.

Scene 2  
Ext. Sidewalk – Day 

“So, what kind of person is your best friend?”   
Taichi couldn't say he was actually curious. It just made for good conversation on their way to the café and by the way Yuka smiled at him it pleased her.   
“Hmm… At first, cool as fuck. Everyone back at school was jealous of me! But that's just by look. You know, typical case of cool on the outside, warm on the inside. Like a little dork.”   
“Right.” Taichi didn't really get it. Maybe he just didn't want to get it? He was more curious about what the cakes at the shop would be like.   
“But chill, no need to be jealous.”   
“Jealous?”   
“We're more like family than anything. Also I'm not really the right team.” She mumbled the last part.  
“You completely lost me.”   
She smiled up at Taichi and by the look of it enjoying the confusion. But before he even had time to properly ask her to spill the beans it started to dawn on him. Was her best friend a guy?!   
“Oh! There he is!”   
Oh yes.   
But that wasn't the biggest surprise.   
Taichi looked to where she was pointing and stopped in his tracks.   
“Yamato?!”


	3. Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Taichi and Yamato (´▽`ʃƪ)♡ 
> 
> Also, I just want to add that I couldn't finish this peacefully so I decided to rewrite a whole deal and I haven't written at all for 2-3 years. So please be understanding. But good news is that this will be around 20 chapters (a guess) and I'm working on chapter 11 now. So things are going smoothly.

Scene 3   
Flashback   
Ext. Playground – Evening 

The ice cream was melting and ran down the cone and onto Yamato's hand. Not very bothered he began licking it, only to have more come down on the other side and spoiling his fingers even more. Taichi started laughing.   
Yamato didn't say anything, he simply shot Taichi an evil glare. It didn't take many seconds though for the tables to turn and it was Yamato's turn to laugh. While laughing and rocking back and forth on the swing Taichi's ice cream was soon planted in the sand beneath him.   
“Stupid,” Yamato mumbled between his laughs.   
Taichi was quick to shove him in the side.   
“You can have some of mine,” Yamato said and held out the melting mess that was both ice cream and his hand. Ever so happily Taichi burst into a grin, voicing his thanks before leaning down and tasting the strawberry ice cream.   
“Hey, that's enough!” Yamato tried to jerk his hand back but Taichi was quick to grab onto it, only losing his balance a little. With a big grin he licked across Yamato's messy fingers and all the way up to the top of the ice cream cone.   
This time Yamato succeeded in retreating his hand and defensively turned his back on Taichi. Though Taichi didn't shut up about him being cheap and a bore it didn't go him unnoticed that Yamato's ears were a bright red color.   
They stayed like that in silence. Yamato finishing his ice cream and Taichi swinging back and forth. Frowning at the spoiled ice cream each time it caught his eyes.   
Then once Taichi had enough speed he decided to go for it. With one last motion he threw himself off and landed quiet the hefty way in front of the swing he'd just left behind. While in the air he heard Yamato say his name and as soon as his feet hit the ground he was quick to turn back at him with a smile.   
“What?”   
Yamato didn't say anything. Taichi kept waiting. There was something hanging in the air and the longer they stayed like that the more nervous Taichi got.  
“We better go back,” Yamato said. “I have to be back for dinner.”   
“Oh... right.”   
Taichi knew that wasn’t it. But he didn't do anything more than follow up by Yamato's side without complaint as they began their trek home.   
It took longer than it should have. With tiny steps and allowing everything to distract them. They stayed close the entire time. Shoulders bumping together and fingers brushing against each other.   
“Remember that time...?”   
“Isn't this were you...?”  
“I can't believe that time...!”   
The walk home was painted with smiles and happy memories. From all the years they'd been together. All they had shared.   
Once they reached the stairs to Yamato's apartment all those newly relived memories were painted with sadness. Every step became a mountain to climb. Yet they arrived at the top far too quickly.   
Even as Yamato opened the door and was ready to go inside it seemed like everything took longer than it should.   
“... then it just turned out to be Miko dragging a package of noodles towards the balcony!”   
Yamato snickered lightly, only to have his smile fade away. The whole time he'd been sort of quiet. Waiting for the right moment to speak. And Taichi had tried to give him those moments. Just like now when he simply stood there quietly. Out of funny stories about their cat that Yamato hadn't heard yet.   
“Yamato, get your ass in here! We have to be on the road by eight!”   
The voice of Yamato's dad had been like bullet shots to the boys at the door. Both held their breath as they listened, letting it out slowly and leaving behind the sadness they had tried to avoid all day.   
“I guess this is goodbye then,” Taichi said. “We'll stay in touch but... I'm gonna miss you.”   
Being as honest as he possibly could was the last thing Taichi was attempting to give Yamato the opportunity to say what he wanted. But it seemed like even that was a failure, as they simply stood in silence. Like this it would be a chapter in their life that stopped without an ending. At any cost Taichi wanted to avoid that, but he didn’t know what else to do. With that feeling Taichi finally decided that it was time to give up.   
“Goodbye, Yamato.”   
“Goodbye, Taichi...”   
And like that Taichi walked away. It would be the last time he left the apartment behind. This was the end to an era. From now on, no more spending time with Yamato like before.  
But his feelings got the best of him and he turned back before ascending the stairs, noticing the door that was still open. It was just a bet but Taichi didn't waste any time going from 0 to 100, dashing over there.   
Almost falling as he came to a sudden stop on the other side of the door, but not regretting his dash in the least. Yamato stood where he'd been left, looking devastated.   
Without even thinking about it Taichi leapt forward, hitting Yamato like a wall but quickly wrapped his arms around him and kept him close. After the sound of air escaping him, Yamato didn't hesitate to return the embrace, digging his face into the corner of Taichi's neck. Rubbing against him as his breath began to shake.   
Taichi didn't say anything when Yamato started crying. He just simply stroked the back of his head once he bawled like his life was ending and Taichi was his only anchor.   
That was how they said goodbye.


	4. Scene 4

Scene 4   
Ext. Outside Cafe – Day 

Yuka was, to say the least, confused. Her gaze flickered between her best friend and her boyfriend as the two of them were quite busy clinging to each other so tightly there could possibly not have been any air between them. Right there on the pavement. People glancing at them as they walked by.  
There was obviously something she was missing, so without thinking too much about it she simply accepted how strange the whole situation was. Then she laughed.  
It seemed like it was the one thing needed to break the moment. Both men turned to look at her as she stared at them and asked for an explanation with her eyes.   
“Sorry, Yuka!” Taichi said as he let go, hand still resting on Yamato’s shoulder. “We go like... waaaay back!”   
Yuka turned her gaze over to Yamato.   
“I never figured you to be the hugging type.”   
“Taichi was my best friend before I moved.”   
“Funny you never mentioned him.” Yuka looked to Taichi and dressed herself in a smile. “Well, should we head inside?”   
Taichi and Yamato made sounds of agreement and nodded while looking at one another. They began moving and Taichi’s hand was still on Yamato’s shoulder. That was until Yuka latched herself to Taichi's arm. Taichi gave her a quick smile only to just as quickly turn back to Yamato. They weren't even talking. Just walking. Silently.


	5. Scene 5

Scene 5   
Int. Cafe – Day 

“But I thought you moved to Nagoya, not Kagamihara!”  
“I did. Yuka is the one from Kakamigahara. She communicated to Nagoya. She didn’t tell you that?”   
“I never asked.”   
“Wow, you prove yourself to be quite the boyfriend.”   
They all laughed. Yuka included. Sitting down and talking between the three of them had eased that strange feeling from earlier, but she still didn’t know what to make of it. A part of her didn’t want to believe that such a coincidence could even occur. That the boy she randomly decided to date turned out to be her best friend’s old best friend.   
Watching them talk about old memories was like an out of body experience for her. The two of them were complete opposites, which made it hard for her to believe that they even used to be friends at all. But to top it off Yamato seemed to be more comfortable with Yamato than she had ever seen him at all. Not to mention him accepting all of Taichi’s physical interactions. She had only coaxed one sincere hug from the boy and that was when she was leaving for Tokyo.   
She shivered, completely having lost the line of conversation. She tried to get back to it but what she heard was just part of something she couldn’t really understand.   
“–on the school roof?”   
“Yeah, like wow the stars were fucking amazing!” Taichi said, smiling excitedly with glistening eyes. “It was sort of worth it just to see all that.”  
“I still stand by that it’s your fault we got locked out there.”  
“Shut up! You’re also to blame! But honestly speaking, I’m so glad I wasn’t alone up there. I know I acted all high and mighty back then but, honestly, I was terrified.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t fall for that one bit.”  
Even though Taichi and Yuka sat next to each other on one side of the table Taichi made the effort to lean over and playfully nudge Yamato’s shoulder. When retreating his hand he dragged it across the table, sliding it along Yamato’s arm. It almost seemed deliberate.   
Yuka decided to ignore it.   
It wasn’t their fault she felt uncomfortable about their friendship. That they had a history she didn’t know anything about. Accepting a side of Yamato she had never seen before was hard and it made her sad to know that through the years she had never been able to touch Yamato so freely, there was someone in his past that had been so close to him that he was perfectly fine with it.   
To some extent she was jealous and she knew she had to suck it up. As a good friend and a good girlfriend.   
“Crap!” Taichi suddenly exclaimed, making both Yuka and Yamato jump. “I completely forgot I promised mom to be home when the electrician shows up! I have to leave like… five minutes ago.”   
Yamato and Yuka watched Taichi as he stood up and looked like he was about to run off without even saying goodbye, but stopped in the middle of a step and swirled around and faced Yamato.   
“Give me your number and email! We have to catch up soon! And get together with the others!” Taichi shoved his phone in Yamato’s face and Yuka watched as Yamato without hesitation hurried to give Taichi his contact information.   
The second he was done he was off, only stopping to say goodbye and kiss Yuka quickly on the cheek. Having gotten the last bit of Taichi’s attention had her mood change and the feeling of being left out seemed far away.   
She put on a smile, probably smugger than intended, and turned to Yamato.   
“So…” The second she spoke Yamato began looking a bit nervous, avoiding her gaze. “Never thought I’d see you hug someone in public.”   
Yamato turned to look out the window, resting his chin against his hand. “That’s just the way Taichi is.”   
“You hugged him back though.”   
“I said; that’s just the way Taichi is. Embarrassing. You know...”   
Yuka tried to read into Yamato but decided to drop it. Since the beginning she new Yamato wasn’t one to admit to things if he didn’t want to. She had a feeling this was one of those things she could try to push with him insisting that it was just Taichi who was glad over the reunion.   
“I take it you were very close.”   
“I guess I have to call it that. He affected my life a great deal.”   
The jealousy Yuka had been feeling suddenly made more sense. It wasn’t just that she had to see her boyfriend basically forget she was there or that she saw a Yamato that she hadn’t before. What made her so uncomfortable was that she very much knew where Yamato’s interests lied, and here there was a very important boy from his past that he had never mentioned to her. Not by name nor reputation. Making her come to the conclusion that it was probably something he had wanted to hide. Even though she had a feeling about why, she suppressed those thoughts.   
She couldn’t lie and claim to be happy for their reunion. But she didn’t feel like she could question him too much either, in case she was wrong in her conclusion. So she just sat silently and put on a smile. In return he gave her one back.   
“You know, I’m really happy for you,” Yamato said. “When you told me you had a boyfriend my first thought was that if he ever hurt you I’d have to beat him up. But Taichi is a good guy, so he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I feel like I can relax.”  
Yuka’s smile grew a little wider. She was relieved to hear Yamato say that. If he approved of their relationship, it probably meant that she was reading too much into it. But there was something in the way Yamato didn’t look at her when he said that, that made it feel like something was wrong, but she didn’t dare ask what.


	6. Scene 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished all the chapters now, so now I just have to try and reread and find all the incontinuity errors. Because writing from the perspective of so many characters makes it hard to keep track of everything... But updates should be fairly often from now on. And if you're ever confused about their ages and stuff it's because I had to change it midway through and I haven't been able to correct it properly. But to make it perfectly clear: Yamato moved away at 15, came back 6 years later and they are now 21.

**Scene 6**

**Int. Bedroom – Evening**

Taichi had put his feet up against the wall, leaning his head over the edge of his bed and staring upside down at a variety show on TV. His mind though was somewhere completely different. He was reliving the moment when he looked up and saw Yamato stand in front of him. The surprise on his face. Taichi must have looked about the same. And before he could even think it was like he was  back outside Yamato’s apartment, holding Yamato as he cried against his shoulder. Nothing else made sense than to hug him again, with all the feelings from  six years ago. 

It had been especially embarrassing  coming back to his senses, since his girlfriend had been watching it. She must have thought he was a complete doofus. 

At the café t hey had talked so much about old memories that Taichi had completely forgotten to ask about the last  six years. Questions kept flowing back and forth in his head. What had his school life been like? What type of friends  had he made ? Had he been in a band in Nagoya too? Had there been any girlfriends?

That last one kept coming back. With it came a sting. As if the answer to that one was particularly important. 

Not wanting it to be, Taichi grabbed the remote and turned the volume up in a try to distract himself. But no matter what type of lazy jokes were made, Taichi didn’t really laugh. 

Eventually he turned around and sat properly at the edge of the bed,  patting around to try and find his phone. It wasn’t on the bed though. Annoyed he tried to see if it had fallen on the floor, but no phone there either. He picked up the pace as he began to rummage through the bed sheets, in case it had ended up there. 

Still no fucking phone! 

Groaning loudly he kicked the object closest to him, which just so happened to be his bed. To no surprise it didn’t budge and Taichi ended up silently screaming and gushing words that would have his mother twist his ear off. He would have yelled out loud if he wasn’t so worried about the thin walls of the apartment. 

Falling to the floor and holding his foot while twisting about to try and sooth the pain, Taichi noticed something else that hurt him. He tried to grab whatever it was that was poking his butt, only for him to realize that it was his phone. 

Only a real fucking idiot doesn’t check his pockets before tearing his bed apart. 

Although no one had seen him, Taichi’s face was burning. Groaning and muttering to himself he stayed down at the floor as he started going through the contacts on his phone. Once he reached the name he was looking for he was still feeling stupid and embarrassed. 

He’d really been stupid that day, hadn’t he? Even at this late hour he was still only thinking about Yamato. Wanting to talk just a little bit more. With that he sat up, scrolled some more and made a call. 

It was ringing for quite some time and Taichi was just about to hang up. 

“Hello?” said a sleepy voice. 

“Yuka! Sorry, did I wake you?” 

Taichi should have felt bad about it, but he needed desperately to remind himself of his cute girlfriend. Of her cute smile and gentle personality. Instead he felt bad for where his mind had been all day. 

“It’s fine, I fell asleep watching TV. What you up to?” 

“I was thinking about you,” Taichi lied. “So I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed.”

“You’re such a big cutie,” she said while trying to hide a yawn. It seemed like she was pretty much about to go back to sleep already. 

“Anyway, so I was thinking, maybe we could do something tomorrow? Like a date.” 

She giggled on the other side. “Yeah. Let’s go somewhere after school.” 

They didn’t talk for much longer, but Taichi didn’t mind. He had gotten what he needed from the conversation. A good reminder of how awesome it  wa s to have a girlfriend. And tomorrow he would be reminded even further. And he was convinced that if he just saw Yamato again he wouldn’t feel as emotional, then everything would go back to normal. No, in fact, Taichi would have regained his best friend. Everything would be even better than before! 

But when Taichi turned off the light and tried to sleep, it wasn’t Yuka’s face that kept popping up in his head. 


End file.
